


When Nothing and Everything Changes

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 31 Days of Ficmas [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Episode: s01e14 The Christmas Invasion, F/M, Pete's World, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: The Doctor sets the table,each piece in its place,the plates painted withtiny green trees andmulti-colored Christmas baubles.*a tentoo/rose poem*





	When Nothing and Everything Changes

The Doctor sets the table,  
each piece in its place,  
the plates painted with  
tiny green trees and  
multi-colored Christmas baubles.  
Rose loves these plates--  
a wedding gift from Jackie.

Tony follows solemnly behind,  
placing folded napkins  
on each plate.  
He chews on his lower lip,  
concentrates.  
He takes his job very seriously.

He needs a bit of fun.

The Doctor eschews  
the Christmas glasses;  
instead he sets out red crystal found  
on a visit to Belason--  
each glass in the shape  
of a Belasonian animal.  
Very festive.

Tony giggles when he sees his--  
it looks a bit like a cross between  
a lizard and a pine tree.

Mission accomplished.

Laughter and squabbles  
float from the kitchen.  
Rose and Jackie and Pete,  
finishing up Christmas dinner.  
Tony’s stomach growls in  
anticipation.

They gather at the table--  
smiling  
eating  
laughing  
loving.

Family.

The table is the center  
but the people are the  
hearts that beat,  
the life that flows.  
Without them the table  
is only wood.

*

Do you remember our first  
Christmas, Rose?  
After all the hullabaloo,  
a moment of peace,  
pulling crackers and laughing  
around the table  
with Mickey and Jackie.

The people have changed--  
the universe itself has changed--  
but that joy,  
that light,

is you.

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || Day 14: Family
> 
> *
> 
> I know poetry isn't everyone's thing...but if you like this, please take a moment to let me know! Comments give me life! ;)


End file.
